


Зеленая зона

by kelRian



Category: Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: человечество давно покорило космос и осваивает новые миры. Только не всегда первопроходцам сопутствует удача.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Sleeping Beauty





	Зеленая зона

**Author's Note:**

> KosharikWildCat, myowlet, Ludwig14

Последние метры подъема дались особенно тяжело. То ли холм оказался слишком крутым, то ли нарочно разреженный воздух давал о себе знать.  
Девушка осмотрелась и села, положив перед собой кислородный баллон. Стрелка уже давно колебалась в красной зоне. Но больше воздуха не было, оставалось надеяться на чудо.  
Терраформирование — забавный опыт.  
Находишь планету, пустую, как холодильник студента. Потом — месяцы исследований, расчетов, планирования, жарких споров и согласований. Попробуй еще получи разрешение у вечных скряг из министерства: а зачем вам столько семян? а почему именно подчиняющийся лес? и чем вам не угодили традиционные купола?  
Всем не угодили.  
Пусть Аврора никогда толком и не видела своего отца, тот жил в лабораториях, но он прав, тысячу раз прав: планеты надо не уродовать, клепая терраформацию по одним и тем же стандартам, а рождать новые. И что может быть лучше подчиняющегося леса, который и даст необходимый кислород, и настроит водный цикл, и приютит колонистов, и потом, когда можно будет выйти за его пределы, станет заповедником.  
Только все пошло не по плану.  
Подняв глаза, Аврора посмотрела на небо — легкие облака были совершенно не похожи на тяжелые грозовые тучи, которых она так ждала.  
Там, далеко на орбите, остались "Флора", "Фауна" и "Погодник". Три корабля никогда не вернутся домой — системы жизнеобеспечения, как одна, вышли из строя.  
Аврора была благодарна тем, кто остался там сражаться с ливневыми установками.  
Если они смогут согнать тучи, то лес пробудится, за секунды поднимется из-под земли и даст столь необходимый планете кислород.  
Если они успеют. Если смогут настроить оборудование.  
С грустью Аврора подумала о покореженном остове "Шпинделя", лежащем в долине. Она даже не рискнула проверить, что случилось с колонистами, погруженными в анабиоз.  
Все должно было быть иначе. Сначала — терраформация, поражающее воображение торжество единства природы и науки, потом — острая игла ее корабля, победно отсвечивая на солнце, воткнулась бы в самое сердце юного леса.  
Несколько раз Аврора наслаждалась тем, как немного осоловелые после долгого забытья колонисты спускаются по трапу.  
Это был ее подарок для них. Ее гордость.  
Лес никогда не пробуждался одинаковым, каждый раз подстраиваясь под новую планету.  
Сейчас же чудом уцелевший Теспиан, ее личный робот, пытался поддержать криокамеры в рабочем состоянии.  
Жизнь колонистов важнее. Поэтому она и ушла, чтобы робот не отвлекался на хозяйку. Все равно сейчас все зависит от троих смертников на орбите. Наверняка "Мелифисцент" повредил не только ее систему взлета-посадки, но и их. Вернуться они не смогут, дождаться помощи — не успеют. Весь полет четыре корабля находились в теснейшей связке, и, конечно, вирус погубит все три. Интересно, их гибель спишут на неизбежные потери колонизации или устроят скандал?  
Авроре показалось, что тучи стали немного темнее, только стрелка на баллоне уже уперлась в правую часть шкалы. Загорелся циферблат, отсчитывающий секунды.  
Не нервничать, не волноваться, экономить кислород.  
Теспиан использует малейший шанс, чтобы спасти людей.  
А она сможет задержать дыхание, минуты на четыре, не меньше.  
Вдохнув в последний раз, Аврора сняла шлем.  
И грянул гром.

***  
Невнятно выругавшись, Филипп посмотрел на лес через экран наручного мультитула.  
Груда железа, подсвеченная на карте красным еще три часа назад, пропала, будто ее и не было. А ведь запасов и топлива хватит еще на два поисковых захода, не больше. Потом придется возвращаться в город и снова унижаться, выпрашивая деньги на новую экспедицию.  
И то в первый раз он шел гордый, с бригадой рабочих, уверенный в собственном превосходстве, а сейчас — в одиночестве. С рюкзаком за плечами да на любимом белом сайкле. Все равно тяжелая техника увязала в лесу и не могла продвинуться и десятка метров. И денег на полномасштабную экспедицию не давали. Хорошо, что не стали увольнять с исторической кафедры, включив поездку в план работ.  
Огромный древесный массив назвали Лесом Красавицы три сотни лет назад, в память об отважных колонистах, попытавшихся освоить планету. История не сохранила, что случилось с ними на самом деле, — остались только обрывки воспоминаний и десяток публикаций, больше похожих на вымысел. Но сначала Филиппу на глаза попались записи поверхности планеты, потом он поднял журналы и решил, что все же, почти наверняка, приземлились все четыре отправленных на терраформирование корабля. Обломки трех из них были найдены в разных частях планеты, но четвертый мог оказаться только в центре Леса Красавицы.  
Сравнять лес с землей, чтобы найти корабль, было нельзя — он играл слишком важную роль в экологическом балансе планеты, а в ответ на любое воздействие лес будто оживал.  
Теоретически, такое было возможно, но, опять-таки, только при условии, что он защищал членов экипажа.  
Нет, иногда Филиппу по ночам снились поселения колонистов, прожившие четыре сотни лет в изоляции, но он прекрасно понимал, что это невозможно. Впрочем, и в то, что на корабле до сих пор функционирует хоть какая система жизнеобеспечения, поверить было сложно. Тем более что груда металла то появлялась на радарах, то бесследно исчезала.  
Понять, кого на самом деле защищает подчиняющийся лес, стало для Филиппа делом всей жизни.  
Сверившись с картой, Филипп поправил ремни безопасности и залихватски газанул. Лес ответил эхом.

Через несколько дней пути Филипп сидел посреди небольшой поляны и никак не мог определиться — стоит ли ему разбить лагерь или углубиться еще немного. Судя по отметкам на карте, неясное скопление железа находилось в двух километрах к северу, что совсем недалеко, только если не придется всю дорогу продираться через ветки, почти волоча на себе сайкл.  
Лес определенно стал менее густым, чем ближе Филипп подбирался к его сердцу, тем больше было света, и тем более интересные животные и цветы ему попадались.  
От этого, правда, было тревожнее. Сам Филипп бы предпочел, чтобы лес был пустым, как на самых окраинах. А то кто знает, что еще зародилось в его недрах за сотни лет?  
Сначала Филипп решил, что ему показалось — между ветвей мелькнула фигура, очень похожая на человеческую. Проверив носовые фильтры и убедившись, что в воду не попало посторонних галлюциногенных примесей, Филипп решил сменить маршрут, попытавшись выследить гостя.  
Он передвигался довольно нелепо — левая нога почти волочилась, левая же рука иногда безвольно висела вдоль туловища, а иногда начинала судорожно и без причины шевелиться. Череп, как и все туловище, был гладким и матовым.  
Далеко не сразу Филипп смог внимательно его рассмотреть, а потом, не поверив глазам, поймать в сканер.  
Существом оказался робот очень старой модели, с нарушенными управляющими цепями, но еще функционирующий. И, что самое главное, несомненно той модели, которая обычно сопровождала команды терраформирования.  
Сначала Филипп хотел приказать ему остановиться и как следует его допросить, но потом решил все же попробовать выследить. Правда, ветки расступались, пропуская робота, а потом снова смыкались, норовя столкнуть непрошеного гостя в русло реки, поэтому идти было тяжело.

По данным аэросъемки Филипп предполагал, что лес должен стать светлее, но лианы и мох так плотно оплетали скалы, что идти было в несколько раз тяжелее.  
Наверно, поэтому Филипп не сразу понял, что это не скалы, а то, что он так долго искал.  
Искореженным кораблем мог быть только "Шпиндель". Последний из четырех кораблей.  
Река, вдоль которой шел Филипп, не сама проложила себе русло, а воспользовалась глубоким следом от экстренной посадки.  
Время скрыло детали трагедии, упрятало в листья и землю.  
Филипп остановился и повел сайкл рядом. Тот легко скользил по воздуху.  
Идя пешком, можно было рассмотреть все. У Филиппа перехватило дыхание, ведь с каждым шагом он будто погружался в прошлое, и от того, как века пролетают мимо, захватывало дух.  
Только сейчас он начал осознавать, что робот, за которым он следовал — настоящий. Что "Шпиндель" существует, и что разгадка трагедии — на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Несколько часов назад Филипп и поверить не мог, что прикоснется к истории, а сейчас уже мечтал найти настоящее поселение. Или хотя бы одну сохранившуюся криокамеру.  
Оставив сайкл перед разорванным брюхом корабля, Филипп зашел внутрь.  
Было видно, что входом пользовались, и часто. Но только один человек, вернее, робот.  
Остатки дежурного освещения подсвечивали вырванные провода, снятую отделку.  
Робот явно делал попытки отремонтировать часть узлов, но деталей, естественно, не хватало. Или, быть может, пытаясь поддерживать себя в рабочем состоянии, снимал с мертвого оборудования все, что могло пойти в дело.  
Из нутра корабля раздались шаркающие звуки, и Филипп обернулся.  
— Назови себя, — приказал он.  
— Серийный робот ТСП-845375, модель "Колонизатор", модификация "Спутник", — проскрежетала машина.  
— Твои функции? — продолжил Филипп импровизированный допрос.  
Робот очень медленно наклонил голову к плечу, потом выпрямился. Левая рука судорожно сжалась и разжалась несколько раз, дернулась в сторону.  
Филиппу стало неуютно. Робот был должен просто ответить, но он молчал.  
Когда нервы Филиппа почти сдали, робот медленно развернулся и пошел прочь в недра корабля. Его совершенно не волновало, следует за ним человек или нет.  
Уже через несколько минут Филипп пожалел, что пошел следом. Робот плутал по коридорам, как по лабиринту. Наверно, напрямую было не пройти. С каждым шагом становилось все неприятнее, обломки валяющейся техники, свисающие провода и искореженный трубы валялись повсюду, пол был покрыт пылью и в ней — узкая дорожка следов робота. Такие же дорожки уходили в стороны, пересекаясь друг с другом, и Филипп понял, что сам не сможет выбраться. Нет, можно было попробовать бластером прорубить себе путь наружу, но как к этому отнесется робот? И уничтожать чудом сохранившуюся историю... Лучше Филипп позовет на помощь.  
Экран связи, который он вызвал из наручного коммуникатора, замерцал и погас.  
Обшивка надежно экранировала сигнал.  
По спине Филиппа пробежали мурашки, и он ускорил шаг. Отставать от робота не стоило.  
"Три поворота направо, один налево, два прямо", — повторял Филипп про себя в напрасной надежде запомнить путь. Коридоры казались одинаковыми. Филипп не надеялся, что когда-нибудь дойдет.

Зал был не очень большим. В старых хрониках Филипп встречал гораздо большие залы криокамер, те, на которых блоки уходили ввысь, теряясь под потолком.  
Беглым взглядом, Филипп насчитал не больше трех десятков камер. Первый десант. Те, кто подготовят жилье и продукты, узнают все про смену сезонов на планете, проверят, что терраформация прошла успешно. И только потом они встретят корабли с поселенцами.  
Робот стоял перед пультом контроля за капсулами.  
— Я поддерживаю жизнь, — проскрежетал он. — Зеленая зона. Стрелки в зеленой зоне. Помни, ты должен удержать стрелки в зеленой зоне. Зеленой зоне... Они должны жить. Это приказ. Зеленой зоне. Они. Я приказываю тебе сохранить их. Ты остаешься здесь.  
Последние слова Филипп еле смог разобрать.  
С азартом исследователя ученый заглянул в одну камеру, в другую, в третью. Он шел между ними, как по склепу, заглядывая в открытые гробы.  
Кожа колонистов ссохлась, щеки запали. Они смотрели вверх пустым взглядом. Все. Каждый. Не было ни одного, кто был бы жив. Глупо было рассчитывать, что криокамеры продержатся столько времени.  
— В зеленой зоне, я все делаю правильно. Все стрелки в зеленой зоне. Хозяйка будет довольна. Я все делаю правильно. Она вернется и будет довольна. Я все делаю правильно. Они. В зеленой зоне, - не переставал бормотать робот.  
Филипп подошел к пульту и снова посмотрел на экраны. Они тоже были мертвы. Стрелки совсем не двигались, не дрожали, и некоторые были смяты.  
— Теспиан, следи, чтобы стрелки были в зеленой зоне. И все будет хорошо. В зеленой зоне, — удовлетворенно заключил робот и поправил одну стрелку пальцем. Другая рука совершила несколько судорожных движений.  
Филипп закусил губу. Неудивительно, что у робота повредились управляющие цепи. Он не смог выполнить приказ, и люди умерли. Филипп прекрасно понимал, что не робот виноват в том, что поддержать жизнь не удалось. Но тот получил очень жесткий приказ спасти жизни людей, возможно, умерших еще при посадке или вскоре после нее. Приказ, который невозможно было исполнить. Но ведь должен был приказавший? Случилось это до посадки или после? Смог ли выжить капитан корабля? Как спросить об этом, не повредив искусственный разум еще больше?  
— Хозяйка называла тебя Теспиан? — спросил Филипп первое, пришедшее в голову.  
— Она очень красивая, — ответил робот и пошел прочь из зала.

Обратная дорога оказалась короче, видимо, робот специально вел его к залу длинным путем.  
Выйдя на улицу, робот поковылял прочь от корабля. Филипп следовал сразу за ним, хоть немного и отстал, когда они забирались на холм. Передатчик снова заработал, и Филипп смог сориентироваться. Это было самое сердце Леса Красавицы.  
Теспиан замер за несколько шагов до верхушки холма, и дальше Филипп пошел один.  
Наверно, это была из тех картин, которые запоминаются на всю жизнь. Холм, оплетенный растением с колючими стеблями и крупными розовыми цветками в свете садящегося солнца, казался нарисованным. Робот замер внизу черным недвижимым изваянием. Филиппу вновь стало неуютно. Он чувствовал, как Теспиан хочет подняться наверх, но, видимо, хозяйка, чтобы усилить приказ, запретила приближаться к себе.  
Филипп даже знал, как ее зовут, хотя холм не мог быть ничем иным, кроме могилы. Тело не могло сохраниться, в лучшем случае он найдет остатки скелета.  
Над лесом поднялся ветер. Он гудел в листве, когда Филипп шел к центру вершины. Хорошо, что костюм защищал его, иначе изрезал бы ноги в кровь.  
Подчиняющийся лес защищал свою госпожу даже после смерти. Филипп чуть улыбнулся, поняв, что тот считывает импульсы электронного, а не живого мозга.  
В самом центре холма была неровность, очень похожая на надгробие.  
Филипп опустился на колени и вздрогнул, когда ветви разошлись у него под руками.  
Лианы укрывали девушку, образуя подобие капсулы. Девушку, а не голый скелет.  
Теспиан сказал чистую правду, роботы не умеют лгать, девушка была красавицей. Даже сейчас, когда лицо было бледным, а щеки запали от истощения, она была красавицей. Не веря глазам, Филипп прикоснулся к одному из побегов, оплетающих девушку. Шип, проколов скафандр, врезался в плоть подобием капельницы. Подчиняющийся лес успел защитить свою хозяйку, пусть и после того, как она впала в кому.  
— Аврора, — заворожено сказал Филипп, чувствуя, что у него пропадает голос. Это могла быть только капитан "Шпинделя", — Аврора! — почти благоговейно он прикоснулся губами к ее лбу. Он был теплым, значит, без сомнения, девушка была жива.  
Филипп вздрогнул, когда один из побегов, оплетающих тело девушки, зашевелился. Тонкий шип вышел и спрятался в землю.  
Ресницы девушки немного задрожали, и Филипп увидел, как она открыла глаза.  
— Я быстро. У меня аптечка на сайкле. Я быстро, — проговорил он. — Теспиан! Она жива! Теспиан! — счастью Филиппа не было предела.  
Аврора моргнула и закрыла глаза. Кончики губ растянулись в подобии улыбки. Наверно, она его услышала, хотя Филипп не мог сказать наверняка.  
Надеясь, что Лес, хранящий свою Красавицу столько лет, не даст ей умереть сейчас, Филипп бросился вниз.

***  
Прошло время. Не раз и не два Филипп приезжал в самый центр леса. Вместе с ним прилетали врачи, журналисты и политики. Их было много. Слишком.  
Но уезжать Аврора отказалась. Прошло слишком много времени. Она была чужой. Забавной игрушкой, вокруг которой не утихал политический шум. Не осталось никого из тех, кого она знала и любила. Она с интересом читала хроники, училась пользоваться новыми приборами, которые привозил Филипп, методом проб и ошибок опробовала сайкл. Но уезжать отказывалась наотрез. Лес продолжал защищать ее, а за его пределами она бы стала экспонатом в музее древности.  
Нет, люди будущего не желали причинить ей вреда. Просто они были слишком шумными, слишком иными, говорящие почти на другом языке.  
Филипп приезжал все чаще и оставался дольше. С ним Авроре было хорошо. Она не чувствовала себя объектом изучения, рекламы или политической игры. Он был не похож на современников, а казался гостем из ее прошлого.  
Потом родились Заря и День. Лес плел им колыбели из веток, Филипп рассказывал сказки, а Теспиан — истории о внешнем мире, в котором он провел более двух недель. Для диагностики было нужно оборудование, которое невозможно было доставить в лес. Раз за разом Заря и День просили повторить, что он увидел в мире, за пределами леса. Том самом мире, который Аврора когда-то мечтала создать.

Ветви расступались перед ее сайклом, вздымались вверх, полные почтения к своей госпоже. Аврора не знала наверняка, вернется она к обломкам "Шпинделя" или нет. Улыбнуться в лицо наступившему будущему было страшно. Но все же ее работой было менять миры. И она не позволит каким-то поселенцам напугать себя.


End file.
